Algo cute, corto y 100 fluff
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: ehhh igual que el titulo? Jejejeje Finlandia se resfriado mientras hacía su recorrido navideño y tiene un regalo pendiente que entregar ¿Le costara mucho hacerlo?


Algo cute, corto y 100% fluff

Bueno, este mini one-shot esta dedicado a Fukarupor su pasado cumpleaños ^^ espero que les guste

Disclaimer:: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos (caso contrario veríamos más de los nordicos en el anime )

Y la obligada advertencia:: este fic contiene tematica yaoi así que si no te gusta, no entiendo bien como llegaste aqui en primer lugar XD

* * *

—Gomen ne Su-san—se disculpo el rubio con las mejillas coloradas.

—Hmn— Y le cubrió un poco más con la cobija —ah'ra du'rme.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, llevando con sigo una bandeja con un plato que anteriormente contenía caldo de pollo.

**************************************************

Y es que Finlandia había amanecido el día de navidad con la cara completamente roja y prácticamente sin voz. Al parecer en su recorrido nocturno había cruzado una leve tormenta de aguanieve, y al ser el trineo descubierto, se había empapado de agua helada.

De modo que ahora se encontraba en cama recibiendo los cuidados de Berwald y Hana Tamago, quien dormía a sus pies para calentárselos XD. En verdad que odiaba tener que ser cuidado, le hacía sentirse débil. Pero de alguna manera le gustaba esa forma que tenía el sueco de mimarlo cuando se sentía mal.

Como la noche anterior, que le encontró recostado en el sofá, profundamente dormido; al parecer le había estado esperando. Cuando subió encontró la tina llena y a una temperatura sumamente agradable, especialmente luego de haber pasado tantas horas con las ropas húmedas y el aire frío.

La cena estaba sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama, perfectamente cubierta para evitar que se enfriara. Pero él había estado tan cansado que solo se metió unos momentos a la ducha y se había ido a dormir inmediatamente.

Había despertado un rato después, sintiéndose acalorado y con la garganta irritada. Pero aun antes de abrir los ojos noto algo fresco contra su frente.

—Tien's fe'bre — Le había dicho el rubio, al ver que estaba despierto. Y había salido de la habitación dejándolo un poco confundido, pero inmediatamente después había vuelto a entrar cargando una bandeja y una pequeña bola de pelos tras de él.

—Su-san yo…— pero el nórdico había puesto frente a él un gran plato de sopa y ahora intentaba hacérsela comer.

—C'me —

************************************************

Pero el pequeño rubio no podía dormir, no ahora que se sentía mejor, la noche anterior había llegado tan cansado que no le había dado su regalo a su compañero. De modo que la pequeña caja aun permanecía en el bolsillo de su traje rojo. Y casi podía verla desde donde se encontraba, el apenas definido bulto que sobresalía de la maraña de tela sobre la silla.

No es que fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, pero de alguna forma le hacía mucha ilusión entregárselo a Su-san. Además que le había costado todo su valor adquirirlo.

Con un profundo suspiro se levanto, y tomo la cajita entre sus manos. Después, seguido por una entusiasmada Hana Tamago se encaminó a la cocina, donde pensó que se encontraría su compañero, pero no estaba ahí, de modo que recorrió todas las estancias de la casa en busca del nórdico, pero no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Estaba por comenzar a asustarse, cuando escucho ruidos que provenían del cobertizo en la parte trasera de la casa, en donde guardaba su trineo y que obviamente no se usaba más que en noche buena. Curioso y con un poco de temor, esperaba que nadie se hubiera colado en la casa siendo que estaba solo, se dirigió hacia allá tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, Hana-chan salió corriendo al encuentro de la persona que estaba ahí, misma que volteo a verle con sorpresa.

—Deb'rí's est'r durmi'nd' — Se levantó de su posición al lado del trineo…que ahora lucía una especie de capota a medio armar.

—¿Qué le haces a mi trineo Su-san? — Preguntó con más curiosidad que enfado, porque conocía bastante bien al sueco y sabía que nunca hacía algo por maldad.

—No qui'ro qu' vu'lvas a enf'rm'r — Y se acerco a Tino para tomarlo en brazos y regresarlo a descansar en la cama. —No deb'rías and'r desc'lzo

El más pequeño se sonrojo, pues en su afán de entregarle el paquete al otro antes de acobardarse, había andado sin zapatos por toda la casa.

—Su-san yo…— Y saco el obsequio de entre sus ropas — ¡¡Feliz navidad!!

Suecia observo el adorable rubor que adornaba las mejillas de su esposa y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Fel'z nav'd'd Tino —

OWARI

* * *

¿Qué opinan? me adelante un poco a la epoca ¿no? ( sip, considero poco 2 meses XDD) además las tiendas ya estan llenas de los adornos navideños, aun cuando apenas va a ser el día de muertos (sip, poca lógica n_nUU)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en algun otro fic ^//^

PD: el acento de Su-san es una pesadilla ~.~


End file.
